Hospital beds are well known in the art. One type of hospital bed is a bariatric bed. Standard bariatric beds generally include an expandable frame and mattress fillers therewith. While such bariatric beds according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.